Confidence
by scary wolf 27
Summary: The beloved snow white queen seems to have found herself in a tough situation. She has about two different options, but both have heavy consequences for her. What will she do?


_How did I ever get in this mess? _

Sigh.

Victoria lashed her tail out in irritation. She knew she was in a lose-lose situation no matter what she option she chose. The white queen silently slide of the car hood and began to pace in the junkyard's main clearing. The sun had yet to rise, but the sky was already lightening up. Soon the sleeping Jellicles would wake and another ordinary day will fall upon the junkyard.

Victoria wanted to fully enjoy the silence while it was still available. She closed her eyes. And with a deep inhale, Victoria slid into a perfect split.

Despite the turmoil inside, the white queen couldn't help but smile. It was her special trick. Yes a few other queens like Cassandra or Exotica can do a perfectly good split as well, but theirs wasn't nearly as calming and graceful as Victoria's.

But the feeling soon left as Victoria opened her eyes. The trick may have helped her for a moment, but she was still in the same dilemma as before. She sighed again. Except now she was in the dirt.

"You're not stuck are you?" a familiar voice chuckled. Victoria snapped her head to tire to see her spectator.

And there he stood. With well-muscled arms crossed along his chest and his crooked smirk on his face.

"Nope" Victoria replied, trying so hard to let her face turn red, "I was simply practicing while everything was still peaceful." She defended as she effortless left the splint and sat legs crossed facing him. His green eyes seemed to dance in amusement.

"Sure" He smiled.

"What are you doing here so early Plato?" The white queen asked, trying to change the topic.

"I could ask you the same thing" The ginger and white joking retorted as he started down the steps from the tire. "I always go on a walk before dawn and after sunset. It's my usual routine. But for you however…" Plato walked over to the still sitting queen. "You're usually one of the last of the tribe to even wake up in the morning."

He offered his hand to Victoria.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own thank you." She retorted, pride stinging a little.

"I know you're not helpless; I'm just trying to be polite." Victoria's ears flattened slightly as regretted being so rude.

"Thank you" She apologized as she took his awaiting hand. His hands were bigger than hers, and rougher from hard work. But they felt amazing to hold. Victoria's heart seemed to skip beats as Plato effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"No problem" He replied, taking his hand from hers. "But are you ok Victoria?"

The white queen blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" Plato raised an eyebrow.

"Vic we've been friends since we were kittens. I can tell when something's bugging you, and playing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' card may work with everybody else, but not me.

Sigh.

"I've just been thinking about stuff." Victoria replied, looking away. She could feel his green gaze on her, knowing those eyes of his would show concern.

"Is it about you're coming of age ceremony with Quaxo?" He asked softly. Victoria instantly tensed as he mentioned it.

"Vic, look at me." And she did just that. Plato studied the white queen, and carefully chose the words he was about to say next "Victoria, everybody gets nervous about their first ceremony. But there's nothing to be afraid of. Quaxo loves you, and he's not going hurt you."

"I know." Victoria mumble, looking down.

"But that's not bothering you is it?" Plato whispered. The white queen merely shrugged. Plato gently tilted her chin up so Victoria would be looking him in the eye. "Talk to me Vic, I'm here for you. You can trust me." He breathed. Plato's green eyes blazed with an unidentified emotion even though his face was calm and collected. She couldn't keep it in.

"Everyone says that Quaxo and I are perfect for each other, he's the groom to a bride" She said, referring to the fact he was a tuxedo tom while she was pure white. "Everybody approves and he loves me but…" Victoria looked away

"But…?"

"I don't know if I want this. I don't know if I really love Quaxo and want him to bring me into age." Victoria took in a deep breath and continued "Plato I don't know what to do. Ma has been wanting me to be with Quaxo since I was born but if I try to tell her that I don't want to then I'll disappoint her and the entire tribe-," Plato suddenly place his figures on Victoria's lips to keep her from panicking even more.

"It's not your job to satisfy everybody else." Plato said, releasing Victoria's stunned lips. "You deserve to be happy Victoria, and nobody should take that away from you." Victoria numbly nodded her head. Plato sighed and pulled the white queen into a tight embrace.

"Listen to your heart and act on it, otherwise you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life." He gently whispered. Victoria's heart was still racing after he let her go.

"And if you're scared that nobody will approve, then you're wrong." The ginger and white tom replied "I will support you no matter what you do, and those who really are your friends and family will do the same."

Victoria was too shocked, and very well touched, to speak. Eventually she managed to choke out,

"Th-thank you." Plato gave a small smile as he very gently pretended to give a small bop to her chin.

"Anytime. But I have to go now; it's about time for my patrol." The tall tom turned and started for the pipe. Before he disappeared he looked back and with almost sad looking smile said, "Take care Princess"

And just as suddenly as he appeared, Plato was gone yet again.

Victoria blinked, realizing that the sun had made it appearance for the day. But yet again, the white queen closed her eyes. The doubt she had before was gone, not a trace remained as she finally accepted the truth.

_I love him. _

Victoria opened her eyes. As she looked back, she could recall every time Plato was there for her. Every image, every word, every touch came rushing back. And hit her like a tidal wave, consuming her being. She felt the joy, the love in his actions. But guilt and regret settled in as she silently cursed herself for never realizing this in the first place.

_How could I have been so blind?_

Victoria shook her head.

"That doesn't matter now, what counts is I'm going to have to make it right once and for all." And with that the snow white queen left the clearing, head held high and confidence in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!<strong>

**Ok since now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed my random outburst of a story. It's kinda like a vent of something I'm going through right now. Now its pretty much only a one-shot , but if there's enough people who want it continued **Cough, REVIEWS, cough** then i'll expand on the story further ;). Until then, peace out**


End file.
